


Loved

by gayhems



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Localized names, M/M, very very short but hopefully theres more to come for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhems/pseuds/gayhems
Summary: Even war-hardened soldiers need to feel loved sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, but is mostly a test run for characterization

“So, what’s the occasion?” Niles shattered the silence in the room, opening his eye with the smallest hint of a yawn, “You aren’t always this touchy feely, not that I mind at all.”

Subaki halted in his mission of working the tangles out of Niles’ hair for a brief moment, chewing on his words before considering his reply. With a soft hum, he went back to running his fingers through the tangles, ever so gentle as he separated strand after strand. The pressure of his lover resting back against his legs lightened as his hand was manually pushed away from the mess of hair it was buried in. Turning around and repeating his question, Niles instead rested his chin atop Subaki’s knee, looking up with an eyebrow chasing his hairline. Heavy bags were gathered underneath his eye, exhaustion kissing the apples of his cheeks and the dip of his cupid’s bow. Subaki gnawed on his bottom lip, taking him in.

“I like giving you affection, that’s all,” He shrugged, allowing his hands to rest on the bedspread, “You’re very beautiful, you know.”

The smile that curled up Niles’ face was far beyond gorgeous, lighting a blistering fire underneath them both, flames licking up the back of Subaki’s neck and into the knot of hair at the base of his skull. He could never brush it out while it was wet, so there it stayed, tangled and damp by the collar of his shirt. It was a bit of a stretch, but he somehow managed to lean down far enough to press a kiss to the dimple on his lover’s left cheek. He couldn’t stay folded in half for long, straightening his back with a content sigh. 

“You’ve spread yourself too thin, my dear,” the words left his mouth with his next exhale, completely unintentional. 

“Where’d that come from?” Niles had a teasing edge to his voice as he followed Subaki’s upward movement, knees digging into the ground as he did.

“My heart, obviously,” Subaki started to move backward to lay down, feeling around to find Niles’ hands and tug him up as well.

Niles followed him up, lying next to him with the same warm smile that had very few chances to see the light. The thick blanket that was spread over the mattress embraced him, cradling his face and causing his hair to fan out when he rolled onto his back. His eyelashes brushed gently against his cheekbone, eyelid drooping when he opened his eye again. With a hum, Subaki shifted even closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

At some point, they both sleepily shuffled to the pillows, wrapped safely around each other. The night came with all its howling dreams and whistling winds, but then two of them were safe from its wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> my fe tumblr is nileshighclub


End file.
